table for two
by lupinsfate
Summary: It's valentine's day! Remus and Tonks are supposed to go on a mission to Hogsmeade and spy on some deatheaters. At least they thought so...


It was February 14th, valentine's day. To Remus, just a normal day like every other, a bit frosty maybe. He'd never had a reason to care about this day. It was a pleasure to watch James and Lily back in their school days when they finally were a couple. James was all over the moon and Remus hadn't seen Lily that happy in a long time.

But times had changed. It was no longer 1975 but 1995. Twenty years had passed since that one valentine's Remus remembered to be a good one.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Remus turned away from the window he'd been staring out for the past fifteen minutes and looked straight into grey eyes.

"Good morning, Sirius" he greeted his friend and smiled wearily. "I was just thinking about old days and stuff. We've become old, you know?"

Sirius huffed and flopped on one of the chairs standing around the wooden table. "Certainly, old comrade" he grinned.

Remus sighed softly and sat down next to Sirius. He opened up the Daily Prophet (in order to see what crap the ministry was doing once again), but Sirius took the newspaper away from him and shook his head.

"Uhm? Anything you'd like to tell me? Attention complexes again?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"You can't avoid a conversation with me that easily, Moony. So? What did you get her?"

"Sorry, but what on earth do you mean? Who is 'her'?"

Sirius face-palmed and was obviously thinking about slamming his head on the table top. He didn't, much to Remus' disappointment.

"Tonks, of course! It's valentine's day today!"

"I'm aware of that" Remus replied "But why should I get her something? We're not even dating."

"Time will tell" Sirius said.

"Did you swallow a phrase book or what?" Remus said dryly. "We are friends, Sirius. Just friends."

"Time will – "

"Oh, shut up" Remus murmured and got up. "Please spare me with your so very wise advice, but there is some work that needs to be done. Or the way you'd say it: Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today. See you."

Sirius protested, but Remus shut the door and ignored him.

As he sat at his desk later, brooding over several documents, he thought about his conversation with Sirius again. He couldn't deny that he had developed a certain affection for Nymphadora Tonks, the clumsy pink-haired auror girl. Maybe he should really get her a little gift? A bar of her favorite chocolate from Honeydukes would surely do. But fact was that they weren't even dating. Nor had he kissed her, nor even told her that he was in love with her.

It was around six pm when Tonks stepped out the fireplace of Number 12, Grimmauldplace. She saw Sirius who was sitting in his favorite arm chair.

"Wotcher, Sirius!"

"Hello there, cuz" he said and looked at her. "Looking for your valentine?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! The valentine I don't know about" she said, jokingly. "Nah, jokes apart. Dumbledore owled me half an hour ago. He told me to get her cause he needs someone for a spontaneous mission. Is he there?"

"He certainly is, dear Nymphadora" the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore said. He'd just entered the kitchen. His bright blue eyes sparkled happily and he smiled.

"Hello, sir" Tonks said, politely. Just by now she noticed that another familiar person had walked in. "Hey there, Remus."

"Hello, Tonks" the brown-haired man said, smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, you two" Dumbledore said "The reason I'd called you is that I need you to go on a spontaneous mission. We believe that a bunch of deatheaters are gonna meet at Hogsmeade. I want you two to go there and try to find out what they're up to. The occasion why I wanted you two to go is that it's valentine's day today."

"I beg your pardon, Albus?" Remus asked, trying hard not to blush.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, my dear boy. Valentine's day is a perfect alibi. You two just pretend to be a couple. This shouldn't be suspicious since there are some more people out on a drink tonight. Can you do this?"

"Sure!" Tonks said in excitement. "Shall we go immediately?"

"I'd say you first put off your auror cloak. Just dress a little pursuant the given occasion... or shall we call it 'event'?"

"Fine by me."

"Same for me, I guess" Remus sighed.

"I'm afraid, yes" Dumbledore said. There was a mischievous spark in his eyes. "I've already saved you a seat. It's quite in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, but I'm glad Rosmerta could even save you a seat. Well, that's all. Good luck."

Remus was waiting for Tonks down in the hallway. Usually Tonks wasn't a 'classy woman'. She just didn't care about what the others thought about her appearance. But now it took her exceptionally long to get ready. Eventually, she came down the stairs. Remus' eyes widened. She looked absolutely stunning.

Tonks' pink hair (she wore usually in spikes) was a bit more pale than usually and shoulder length. The ends were slightly curled. She wore a pretty white dress, a jeans jacket and a silvery necklace that sparkled a bit. She hadn't changed her face tho and Remus was happy ab it. He loved Tonks' beautiful face. It was heart shaped, he lips looked incredibly soft and her dark blue eyes were marvelous as always. As she walked down further, he realized that she was still wearing her black leather boots. Any other girl would look ridiculous, but Tonks could absolutely wear this style. It suited her perfectly.

Remus quickly looked down at him. He looked all the way he always did. Brown trousers, white shirt. But today he decided to not wear his shabby cloak but the trenchcoat he only took out of his wardrobe for special occasions.

"You look lovely, Tonks" Remus said, still astonished by Tonks' neat appearance.

"Thank you" she smiled. "You do too."

"Well, well! Little Tonks grew up, huh? Better take care of our little sunshine if you don't want anyone to steal her, Moony" Sirius said.

"Don't worry, I will" Remus promised and glanced at Tonks again.

"Maybe I should better take care of our moonshine...? Who knows... such a charming gentleman can't be found at every street corner" Tonks replied.

"Just take care of each other then, I suggest" Sirius grinned. "Enough talk. Enjoy your evening. Off you go!"

"You act like we were on a date, dear cousin" Tonks said playfully and arched an eyebrow.

"Off you go!" Sirius said and brandished with his hands.

"Alright, shall we?" asked Remus as they stepped out the dark old house and stood on the first doorstep. He held out his arm and Tonks took it with a broad smile on her pretty face.

They were drawn into a whirl of lights and colors. With a soft 'pop' they landed on the cobblestone street of Hogsmeade. It was already quite dark and the lights of the pubs and cottages lit up the small alleys between the houses and created an enchanting atmosphere.

"I'm freezing, Remus. Can we go in?" Tonks asked.

"O-oh, of course."

"Great" Tonks said, shivering slightly. She walked straight to the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Err Tonks" called Remus and hurried after her. "Shouldn't we... uhm behave more like a... you know... couple?"

Tonks shrugged and nodded then. "Assume you're right." She took his arm and smiled at him. "In now, darling."

Remus startled.

"Oh, come on! We gotta take fulfill our duty" Tonks giggled. "Besides, you are a darling."

"Good evening, sir – ooh, Remus Lupin, isn't it?" Rosmerta said as Remus and Tonks walked in the pub.

"Hello, Rosmerta. Yes, it's been a while."

"I also remember your face... Give me a hint" Rosmerta said, looking at Tonks.

"The clumsy Hufflepuff girl that dropped half of the butterbeer bottles here" Tonks grinned.

"Ah, Tonks, isn't it? Last time I saw you here was about five years ago. Have you moved on from your neonpink spikes to wavy dusty pink?"

"Nah, not quite. But today I thought this would look well."

"It does, you look lovely. Then you two are the order members Albus saved a table for, I assume. You're table is right there." Rosmerta pointed to a table for two in the corner of the room. From there one had a view over the whole pub, but wasn't very obvious for the other guests. The corner was lit by floating lights and a comfortable looking bench seat was there instead of chairs.

"Thank you, Rosmerta" Remus said, politely.

"You're very welcome. Do you already know what you'd like to drink, by the way?"

"We'll take two butterbeer – " Remus said, but was immediately interrupted by Tonks.

"No, we don't. You just told me that we're supposed to pretend to be a couple. That's what we'll do now. It's valentine's day in case you forgot." She turned to Rosmerta and smiled widely. "We'll have Gillywater."

Remus and Tonks sat down on the table. Suspiciously, they scouted around, looking for the deatheaters they were supposed to spy on.

"See anyone?" Tonks whispered.

"No, just some couples who are having valentine's dinner" Remus answered quietly.

Rosmerta walked up to their table and handed them their drinks.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" Remus asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Nothing, dear boy" Rosmerta smiled. "Haven't you seen the sign outside? First drink for each valentine couple comes on the house. Uhm, by the way, here's a letter from Dumbledore. He told me to give it to you" she added whisperlike and handed Remus a note.

"Uhm what – err, well... Thank you, Rosmerta" Remus said. He couldn't help but frown a bit.

"Welcome. Have a nice evening, you two."

As soon as Rosmerta had returned to the bar, Tonks leaned over the table and looked at Remus, flutteringly.

Remus read through Dumbledore's not quickly, went completely pale and handed it to Tonks without saying a word. Tonks took it from him and read out loudly:

'Remus, I hope you won't hex me for what I'm telling you now. Sirius and I have decided to give you and dear Nymphadora a little treat. You won't find any deatheaters at the Three Broomsticks today but a lovely table for two only for you and your valentine. Enjoy your evening! –Albus'

"What the..." Tonks murmured and looked at Remus. His hands were shaking.

"W-we will go now!" he said, voice shaking as well, rising from his chair quickly.

Tonks reached out and grabbed his hand. "No, we won't!" she snapped. "Remus, please. When will the next time we have a drink at valentine's day be? Please, let us stay!"

Remus sighed and sat down again. "Fair enough..."

"Thank you!" Tonks lifted her glass. "Here's to you!"

Remus flushed slightly and raised his glass as well. "A votre santé."

Tonks who was already taking a sip almost choked. She arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You speak French?"

"Only a bit."

"You never told me!" Tonks exclaimed and glared at him "Say something else in French, please!"

"Uhm, alright... Tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir. Je t'aime, Nymphadora."

"This sounds absolutely wonderful! What did'ya say?"

Remus grinned. "That's a secret. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Aww that's mean! You know very well that I'm not a patient person. Don't keep your secrets from me, Remus Lupin" she whined.

"I stick to it."

"Bugger... Suit yourself, then! Distract me!"

"And what would you want me to do?"

"Hmm... Surprise me!" the pink-haired woman said, playfully.

Remus looked at her. Tonks' eyes sparkled charmingly. All over, she _was_ charming. It only took her to smile and Remus had fallen completely under her spell. He would at any rate surprise her. Remus bent forward a little and kissed Tonks on her cheek.

"Now, that was a surprise" she susurrated. She approached and Remus wasn't sure how to feel about it. He breathed in her scent and had to stop himself from kissing her rosy cheek again. It was wondrous how some French words and a tiny cheek kiss could change the entire atmosphere. He wanted nothing but embrace Tonks and never let go off her. Once again, when it came to her, the circumstances required a lot of self-control.

Tonks didn't plan to make it easier for him. She moved closer to him even more now and rested her head on his shoulder. A pleasant shiver ran down Remus' spine. Shyly, he put one arm around Tonks' shoulder. He questioned whether this valentine's day was a true blessing or nothing but a curse for him and his friendship with Tonks.

Now Tonks took his hand and stroked a tiny scar above his wrist.

"Nymphadora, stop – " he breathed.

"That's a new one, isn't it?"

"I – yes... " he answered, looking away. Should it occur to him that Tonks seemed to know every single scar he had? Did he find this unsettling or adorable? Was he just losing the entire control over his emotions just because of a girl?

Tonks laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes. For some minutes they just sat there in complete peace. Remus listened to Tonks' soft breathing. Some time later, Tonks glanced at him, offering a disarming smile. "I'm tired, Remus. Would ya mind if we went home?"

"Of course not" he replied. He was a little disappointed that the evening with Tonks had ended now.

They stepped out the pub, their fingers were still interlaced. Rain was drizzling down on them. Remus took out his wand and conjured a lucent umbrella out of its top.

Tonks stood still and looked at him. "I'm cold."

A lopsided smile appeared on Remus' lips. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tonks' shoulders. She flushed and smiled at him. "Thank you... Will you tell me the meaning of what you said in French now?"

Remus cracked a smile, bent down and whispered in her ear. "You look enchanting. I love you, Nymphadora." As he moved back slowly, he brushed his lips against Tonks' cheek. Tonks exhaled gently and raised her chin. Suddenly, it overcame Remus. He placed his hand on her rosy cheek, lowered his head and kissed her.

Tonks breathed softly and stood on tiptoes. She returned his kiss gently. Remus had never expected his first kiss to be like this. He stood here with the girl he loved more than anything under a lucent umbrella in the rain. It felt like a warm glimmer that spread inside his chest. He seemed to be obliviated, every terrible thought that had ever existed in his mind was gone. There was only Tonks...


End file.
